Even In Death
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Piper mourns the loss of Phoebe and Paige after they are killed in the Ultimate Battle.


**Even In Death**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Slight Piper/Leo

Warnings: Character Death

Category: Angst/Tragedy

Summary: Piper mourns the loss of Phoebe and Paige after they are killed in the Ultimate Battle.

A/N: Written before "Forever Charmed" so it somewhat ignores that episode. Immediately follows "Kill Billie Vol 2".

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**_

_**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**_

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**_

_**It leads me to where you lay**_

_**They took you away from me**_

_**But now I'm taking you home**_

_**I will stay forever with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love**_

_**Oh, my love**_

_**But no wounds can hold me from your side**_

_**Oh, my love**_

_**They don't know you can't leave me**_

_**They don't hear you singing to me**_

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**And I can't love you anymore than I do**_

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**And I can't love you anymore than I do**_

**_People die, but real love is forever_**

_- Evanescence, "Even in Death"_

I awake in a crumpled heap under a pile of debris; I'm sore allover and I can feel a gash on the side of my head, but I'm alive. I struggle to throw the pieces of my destroyed home off of my damaged body. Finally I'm able to get up. I stagger, surveying my surroundings; there's nothing left of the manor except a huge pile of debris that lies all around me, there's also a few fires burning from the magical explosion that happened only moments before.

My mind wanders to Phoebe and Paige. _Where are they?_ Certainly they wouldn't have left me here. _They must still be buried under the debris I like I was._ I look around for any sign of movement: none. I'm just about to yell their names when I catch sight of a limp hand, illuminated only by the soft moonlight from above, sticking out from under a pile of rubble. I immediately start throwing the wreckage aside, my heart pounding in my chest. I gasp when Phoebe's face, as black and bruised as my own, appears. Bending down I gently pull her limp body to my own. It took me several seconds before I realize that she's not breathing. "No, no, no," I start to cry as my heart beats even faster. "Come on sweetie, breathe." It's no use, she's already dead. My breathing quickens and a lump rises in my throat. There's nothing I can do except hold her body to mine and cry as my heart is ripped apart.

A few minutes later I look up from my tears when I see a gray robbed figure standing about ten feet away from where I sit on the ground holding my sister's body. I watch as the Angel of Destiny releases my husband from his frozen state.

Leo looks around for a second before noticing me. I can see his question in his eyes: _is she alive?_ I shake my head as I watch his eyes fill with tears. Within seconds he is there, kneeling in front of me, his eyes say everything. I feel his arms wrap around me in silent comfort, and I finally let myself go.

A rustling sound pulls me from my sobs. _Paige._ In my agony over finding Phoebe's body I had completely forgotten that Paige might still be alive. "Paige?" I call out. No answer. "Hold her," I tell Leo and gently pass Phoebe to him.

Shakily I stand and make my way over to where the sound had come from and begin to pull debris off my sister. But once again I immediately stop when I catch I glimpse of blond hair. "You bitch!" I shout as my grief turns into anger.

I jump on top of Billie and start punching every place on her body that I can reach. Once I hurt her enough I grab her neck and start squeezing it as hard as I can. Suddenly someone grabs me from behind, pulling me off of that murderous bitch. I struggle against Leo, and finally he sets me back on the ground.

Meanwhile Billie had gotten up and started to run away. I turn around and raise my hands before attempting to blast her into a million pieces. I watch in anger as she doges my magic and runs off before I can even attempt it again.

Somewhere in the distance I can hear sirens. Leo looks to me, desperation written allover his tear strained face, "come on Piper, we have to get out of here."

"No," I say simply before turning around.

"There's nothing left for us here." He grabs at my arm but I yank it away.

"No! I'm not leaving until I find Paige!" I begin looking through the piles of wreckage that lies around me.

"Piper," Leo says quietly, "Paige is dead."

"No." I outright refuse to believe it. She could just be unconscious.

The sirens are getting closer. Leo comes over to me, "look, Piper I want to find Paige alive as much as you do, but if we don't get out of here soon, there's going to be a lot of explaining to do."

"I don't care!" It comes out as a shout, even though I never meant for it to be. "I already lost Phoebe, I can't lose Paige too." The words seem to consume my emotions and I have to stop moving because sobs overcome me once again.

"Come on Piper," Leo pleads as he holds me. I'm just about to nod when I notice a thick piece of what appears to be long black hair protruding from underneath a large wooden cabinet.

I back out of Leo's embrace and hurry over to the spot. It doesn't take long to remove the wood lying on top of Paige. _She wasn't covered by much. She should still be alive._ However my hopes vanished when I saw a sharp piece of wood jutting out from her chest. "Oh my god, Paige." I slowly back away from her, my hands over my mouth.

Leo embraces me once again and this time I let him lead me away from the ruins of my house and the broken bodies of my sisters.


End file.
